Eurodance
L'eurodance ou euro-house ou euro-NRG est un genre musical apparu à la fin des années 1980 en Europe. Il tire ses origines du discoEuro-Dance Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, du hi-NRG, de la house, de l'euro discoBogdanov, Vladimir (2001). All Music Guide to Electronica: The Definitive Guide to Electronic Music (4 ed.). Backbeat Books. pp. x. ISBN 978-0879306281., de la techno et du hip-hop. Artistes * 20 FingersM6, samedi 22h30. «Dance Machine» en direct. La boum techno de Bercy,une affaire qui marche. - Libération * 2 Brothers on the 4th FloorBillboard - Google Livres * 2 FabiolaPopulariteit 2Fabiola taant - De Standaard * 2 UnlimitedWhatever happened to: 2 Unlimited - #AltSoundsEURODANCE , DANCE - Dance! Dance! Dance! * A-TeensHoffentlich Wird Unser Sohn Ein Rock-Gitarrist * Ace of BaseSogar Britney Spears wurde in Stockholm entdeckt - FOCUS Online * AikakoneLevytaivaasta ropisee kevään merkkejä * AlcazarMagnus Carlsson | Biography & History | AllMusicEurovision's spiritual home rolls out the pink carpet for week of kitsch, camp fun | World news | The Guardian * AlexiaBlog 27 | Biography & History | AllMusic * AmberLarkin, Colin, ed. (2006). Encyclopedia of Popular Music (4th ed.). Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-531373-9.Billboard - Google Livres * AntiqueEkstase i Parken * AquaBillboard - Google Livres * Army of LoversNews for Youse: Trudeau says Peter Kent is “a piece of shit” | Georgia Straight Vancouver's News & Entertainment WeeklyCarl XVI. Gustaf von Schweden: Es fing ganz unschuldig an - Menschen - FAZ * ATCPlanet Pop - ATC | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic'Euro-hop' music invades America - CNN.com * Basic Element * BasshunterSeptember: 'Can't Get Over'Bass Generation - Basshunter | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * BelliniBellini | Biography & History | AllMusic * Black BoxRA: Actualités: RIP Loleatta Holloway * La BoucheBillboard - Google LivresFrank Farian wird 70: Das Genie hinter den Superhits | Nachrichten.at * CappellaMusiczine : Muzikale actualiteit in en rond België. - Grootste 90’s party van Europa strikt “de One Direction van de 90’s” * Captain Hollywood ProjectCaptain Hollywood Project Seinäjoelle | Arki ja elämä | Pohjalainen * Captain JackKeikkakimara täyttää Mikkelin viikonlopun | Länsi-SavoPreisregen in der "Echo"-Nacht - Aus aller Welt - Hamburger Abendblatt * CascadaCascada | Biography & History | AllMusicAt KTU’s Beatstock, Club Music as Refuge - The New York TimesPop musik: the sound of the charts in ... Germany | Music | The Guardian * Centory * Alex ChristensenRollergirl | Biography & History | AllMusic * Le Click * ColoniaEurovision Introducing 2011: Croatia * CoronaSounds of Italy - day one: a history of Italian pop in 10 songs | Music | The GuardianBillboard - Google Livres * Tina CousinsMidge Ure Billboard Cyclone ♫ theMusic.com.au | Australia’s Premier Music News & Reviews WebsiteKilling Time - Tina Cousins | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Crazy FrogMilitary Band Signs to Universal for £1 million * Culture BeatBillboard - Google LivresBillboard - Google Livres * Cut 'N' MoveBillboard - Google Livres * DazeSlik gikk det med 90-tallsstjernene - KjendisDaze deltager i Melodi Grand Prix med Eurovision-vinder - Musik - KulturGet to know the Danish participants: Part 1 | News | Eurovision Song Contest * Def Dames DopeDE ZOMER VAN 1993: De ontdekking van de hemel met dino’s - De Standaard * DHTReasons to turn the radio on or turn it off | EW.com * DJ BoBoGreatest Hits - DJ Bobo | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * DJ EncoreDJ Encore | Biography & History | AllMusic * DJ ManianYou can call me Cascada: Natalie takes dance act to new heights - The Scotsman * DJ Sammy * Dr. AlbanDr. Alban | Biography & History | AllMusic * E-RoticMusikvideo: Auge hört mit | Panorama - Frankfurter Rundschau * E-TypeFormer Eurovision winner back in the game? | News | Eurovision Song Contest * Eiffel 65"Torniamo insiemee ripartiamo da Torino" - La StampaOur Most Anticipated Albums of the Year | Village Voice * Electro TeamBillboard - Google Livres * Eu4yaAnelka e la Champions "Scommetto sul Chelsea" - Gazzetta dello Sport * Fragma * Fun FactoryBillboard - Google LivresWho The Hell Is Al Walser And How Did He Get An EDM Grammy Nomination? | SPIN * Gala20 minutes - Ex-reine de l’eurodance sur le dancefloor - Concert parties * Groove Coverage * GüntherBillboard - Google LivresGünther | Biography & History | AllMusic * HaddawayEmergency Gate Team Up With '90s Eurodance Star Haddaway * Ian Van Dahl * Ice MCHBVL-01-060-20120328.pdf * InfernalMr. Swygart’s Favorite Things of 2006 - Article - Stylus Magazine * InnaSingles out this week | Music | The Guardian * Jenny BLa dance anni Ottanta è di scena al Pass Club - La Stampa * Leila K * Nosie KatzmannNosie Katzmann * Kim KayEurovision Luxembourg: French artists to pay tribute to France Gall * Livin' Joy * Love Inc.20 Canadian bands we hope will reunite | AUX.TV * Magic AffairBillboard - Google Livres * Masterboy * Maxx * Melodie MC * Milk Inc.Milk Inc tussen kut en kitsch - De Standaard * Mo-DoSybille Berg über Ruhm, One-Hit-Wonder und gekränkte Menschen - SPIEGEL ONLINE * MovetronEurovision Finland: Meet the participants * Mr. PresidentBillboard - Google Livres * No Mercy * O-ZonePaper Trail - Les Inrocks * PandoraNyt on 90-luku pinnalla | Arki ja elämä | Pohjalainen * Paradisio * Pharao20 Minuten - Sugar ohne Milk – aber auch solo genauso genial - Party * Prince Ital JoeSeite 2 - Mark Wahlberg: Es geht jetzt darum, neue Fehler zu vermeiden - Kino - FAZ * R.I.O.R.I.O. | Biography & History | AllMusic * Real McCoyWhatever happened to... The Real McCoy? * RednexThe Long, Enduring Journey of Cotton-Eyed JoeWhitburn, Joel (2009). Joel Whitburn's Music Stars: Brief Bios of Every Recording Artist Who Ever Charted. Record Research Inc. p. 209.ISBN 978-0-8982-0176-5. "Euro-dance group from Sweden". * ResetAvisa Nordland - Over 3200 på 90-tallsfest * Ruki VverhEuro 2012: Russia – the secrets behind the players | Football | The Guardian * Kate RyanLa cantante belga Kate Ryan ofrecerá el concierto estrella de San Agustín. El Comercio * Sash!Sash! | Biography & History | AllMusic * SantamariaSantamaria | Biography & History | AllMusic * ScoochSugababe Heidi: 'I auditioned for Scooch' * Scooter * September * SerebroLe travolgenti zarine Serebro in concerto per pochi intimi - Concerti - Il Giornale di Vicenza * ShanadooBubble Yum! - The Singles Jukebox - Stylus Magazine * Snap!POP: Club der bösen Buben - DER SPIEGEL 14/1998 * Solid BaseBillboard - Google Livres * Sound FactorySound Factory | Biography & History | AllMusic * SpagnaMcAleer, Dave (1990). The Omnibus Book of British and American Hit Singles, 1960-1990. Omnibus Press. p. 166. Italian female Euro dance act from Verona * Alexandra StanAlexandra Stan | Biography & History | AllMusic * Staxx of JoyBillboard - Google Livres * SunblockSEXY , ITALIA - De hotteste fotballfruene * T-Spoon * Technotronic20 Minuten - Disco-Revival zu Silvester mit Eurodance-Klassikern - Party * Twenty 4 Seven * U96 * VengaboysVengaboys 'shoot new music video'"Boom Boom" by Rye Rye Review | PitchforkNew music videos of the week: "Alejandro," Eminem, Vengaboys - Music - Arts & Entertainment - The Independent * Waldo's PeopleFinland keeps on dancing to Waldo's People | News | Eurovision Song Contest * WhigfieldWhigfield | Biography & History | AllMusic * Yanou Chansons Références